War of the Primordial Dragons
by Nightshade McArthur
Summary: Jace Beleren has a vision; Uprising, spelling certain doom for Ravnica and it's currently peaceful way of life. Only one person can save the world from destruction. Rated M for violence, adult themes and mild coarse language. This story is the brainchild of myself and Drake 202, please enjoy :) Oh, I almost forgot: Issei and Asia aren't in this story.
1. foreword

This story is a fan-based story any ownership of characters, locations or anything of the sort belongs to either Wizards of the Coast or the guys who made High school DxD (who I can't think of the name of right now...)

I've altered the story so it's now broken down as it should be, yesterday's lazy is cured by today's... whatever the opposite of lazy is...

To those of you re-reading this, please don't skim to the last part you remember, as I have changed shit at random all throughout the story


	2. A portent of Calamity

Azorius Guildhall. Quarters of Jace Beleren, the living guildpact.

Jace stirs restlessly under the covers of his firm bed. Being the battle-hardened man that he is, Jace never could sleep on soft mattresses.

The cause of his current restlessness however is unrelated to his bed. It has more to do with the dream he is having.

Jace watches from atop a craggy hill as an army of goblins and orcs decimate the Azorius forces, an army of humans and angels, among other creatures.

Azorius is, and always was considered the prosecutors of law among the guilds of Ravnica, fighting was usually left to its police force; the Boros Legion.

Occasionally however the fighting could not be avoided, as was the case right now. The Izzet, a guild of scientists and engineers, had been roused to dissension by a Planeswalker; Nicol Bolas, and his underling Tezzeret.

Jace watched on helplessly as he was bound, unable to assist his fellow Azorius Senate members. He sensed a presence beside him and turned to see him.

"I spy, with my little eye, someone who's not really here..." Tezzeret, more machine in appearance than man, turned to look Jace directly in the eye.

"Behold brother; this is a vision of what is to come." Jace glared defiantly from under the hood of his cloak.

"I am no brother of yours!"

"That's true, but as a fellow Planeswalker... you might as well be. You're just like I am Jace, always changing things to suit your own needs..."

"I am nothing like you."

"You are exactly like me!"

"I don't slaughter innocents and incite chaos!" While unable to move his feet, Jace is in no way physically bound and crosses his arms in defiance as he makes his argument.

"But unlike me, there's also nothing you can do to stop it!" Tezzeret raises his metallic hand. "Now, it's time for you to go _Brother_." Tezzeret uses the final word mockingly before hitting Jace point blank.

"Piercing Bolt." The magic causes two sharp, thin beams of energy to leave Tezzeret's hand and blast their way through Jace's chest, shocking the man awake.

"Well..." Jace exclaims, sitting up in his bed, the sheets around him a mess of wrinkles from his constant movement.

"That was certainly something..."

* * *

Next morning, Boros Guildhall, training grounds.

"Gideon, why are we here of all places?"

"You needed to talk; it's harder for Dimir forces to infiltrate the Boros Guildhall than it is for them to get into ours."

Jace looks up at his mentor, surprise scrawled across his face.

"You suspect Dimir has infiltrated the Senate?"

Gideon, a tall man with quite a leonine face and long hair, adjusts the straps of his gauntlets before answering.

"Dimir are the spies of the city of Ravnica Jace, you know this as well as I. You honestly think they _haven't_ managed to infiltrate it? Besides, I find watching the Boros recruits spar to be peaceful and calming..."

Jace nods at his armored mentor before falling into a still silence.

"You called me out for a reason Jace, what is it you needed to speak of?"

"I had a dream last night..." Jace realizes how childish he seems, calling on his mentor for a bad dream, but he's had prophetic dreams before... why not again?

"I shall inform the press..." Gideon was always a fan of using sarcasm when trying to be funny.

"You know my dreams have been known to come true before master..."

"I am not your master anymore Jace, you surpassed me in the use of magic long ago..."

"You are still my mentor. And the most respected member of the Azorius Senate... My dream last night showed me of an uprising... incited by Nicol Bolas and his apprentice Tezzeret..."

Gideon looks his friend in the eye, a task since Jace is half a head shorter than him, and responds.

"Nicol Bolas has been dead for nearly a decade... and even if he were alive, somehow... where would he get the men needed for an uprising?"

"Tezzeret looked... different, more mechanical than before... Like he'd rebuilt himself like an artifact... Perhaps Nicol has done something similar..?"

"It's possible. If your dream is true, what can we do about it?"

" _You're_ asking _me?_ You're the mentor here Gideon..."

"I'm also open to suggestions... we need help, that much is obvious..."

"I hate to suggest her, but Liliana may have some ideas..."

Gideon scoffs. "You'd turn to a vampire for advice? Why not go knock on Sorin's door while we're at it..? We need help of the magical variety, not another Planeswalker... if we go to our fellow planeswalkers we'll be showing our hand to Tezzeret and he'll go to ground."

"We need help from another land... another realm." _**Flash**_ Jace holds his head as a vision flares in his mind.

* * *

A high school, Crimson red hair. A man kneeling before a busty red haired woman. The man is wearing armour, Colored a rich mahogany and given the appearance of tree bark. A simple chest plate with a coat over the top of it.

"Lady Rias, I thank you for your assistance in this matter, unneeded though it was, it was also appreciated. Had you not intervened it may have cost me far more mana than I was willing to use..."

"You're welcome, your name's Roland right?"

The lightly armored man nods, standing to look Rias in the eye. "Roland Masters, student to the Living Guildpact and the Mentor of Heroes, Master of the Awakener and the Igniter."

"Ok... I don't know who any of those people are... but I'm glad I could help, and I was wondering why a fallen angel would attack you..."

"She foolishly thought she could steal my magic, I thought a Doom Lance would destroy her but it seems I missed... I hope I didn't hit anything important..."

"Your magical attack hit a tree..."

"Oh that's fine; the Doom Lance doesn't affect things of green mana. That means trees are unharmed, as are elves, birds and pretty much any land based animal... except humans. Well some humans bu-"

"Ok, I get the point... Well if you're going to be jumped by Fallen Angels, maybe you should look into joining my peerage."

* * *

The vision fades as Jace realizes what must be done.

"We must call on the Primordial Dragons."

"Which one?" Gideon looks at Jace curiously.

"To be safe my first thought would be all of them, but so far all that's been shown to me is that Rith and Darigaaz will help us..."

"I would avoid Crosis... He shares a mana connection with Tezzeret, Nicol, and the Izzet guild... too dangerous to ask for his help."

"Agreed, but what of the renewer and the banisher?"

"We can trust them; they both have a mana connection to _us_ so I'm certain they'll help. What concerns me is that Darigaaz agreed to help you..."

"Maybe it's not me he agreed to help... my vision mentioned a boy named Roland Masters. I think he's from a different realm, but he was brought here to train in the ways of mana and imbued with the spirits of Rith and Darigaaz. He was trained by not only me but by Ajani too... he mentioned the Mentor of Heroes, that's Ajani's latest title isn't it?"

"Indeed, he will help, if you bring him a student and tell him your story... Go then, with my blessing, to Earthrealm, and retrieve the boy Roland. Bring him back here and train him in the ways of mana. I will seek the council of the dragons and request their assistance."

 **A/N: Ok, this is going to be more annoying than I thought… turns out if I just copy and paste the text to fanfiction it drags the formatting code into the text box with it, so now I've got to segregate each chapter by hand and upload each one individually so I can use them… :T what a pain..**

 **But on the plus side it's in a better and more readable font now.**

 **If this font's too small for people, let me know and I'll change the size and repost the fic again… no trouble, I'll be keeping the segregated chapter files anyway so…**


	3. Hero of the realms

Kitchen, San Francisco apartments, number 221

Roland sits at the table, eating his breakfast as his mother hurries around to get ready for work.

A bright blue flash causes the ten year old boy to look up from his bowl of Cheerios.

"Wow. Mom look, a man."

"What?" His mother turns to see a man in a blue hooded cloak standing in her kitchen doorway. The man stands at roughly her height with short black hair and bright blue eyes, a small plait of hair flows from behind his ear to down his shoulder.

"Who are you? And why do you look like Obi-Wan Kenobi? You know those movies are like ten years old right?"

"My apologies ma'am, but I've no idea what movies you're talking about... or what a movie is for that matter. Let me get to my point so you can be on your way to... work I assume."

"Yes... And how can you not know what a movie is? Have you been living under a rock?"

"No, in another realm... My name is Jace Beleren and I have come here to Earthrealm to collect your son, he is to be the hero of realms. He will not only save my realm, but yours too, I'm certain."

 _Great,_ Roland's mother thinks to herself. _He's gone from looking like a Star Wars character, to quoting Raiden from the Mortal Kombat movies..._

"You must be joking; you think I'm going to let you take my son away from me?"

"I realize how traumatic this may be, and I would bring you with me, but in our world you would be completely out of place..."

"And he wouldn't?"

"No, I have means to help him in our world... these means do not extend to you..."

"Well I'm sorry mister Beleren, but without me he's going nowhere!"

"It's a testament to how different I am to my enemies that I haven't killed you already... Fine... What is it you do for a living?"

"I'm a secretary..."

"If you agree to be the personal secretary of my mentor I can promise you safe passage and a place to stay where you can keep an eye on Roland..."

"How do you know my name?" The boy looks up from his Cheerio's once more to ask the question to the man dressed like a Jedi.

Jace turns, lowers his hood and smiles at the boy, his blue eyes flashing kindly. "Hello Roland, my name is Jace. What do you know about magic?"

"Magic? Like Harry Potter?" Jace nods, hoping Harry Potter is a Wizard of some sorts...

"Yes, what if I told you I could help you be just like Harry Potter?"

Roland laughs gleefully. "How? That's just a movie silly."

"Well, what if I told you that magic is real?"

"I'd call you silly again..." _Boy has a sense of humor at least... not much wit but then... he is only ten._

"No, it's true. Watch."

"Hold it! You're not going to do anything dangerous are you?"

"No no, I'm just going to summon a bird, relax he won't hurt you unless I command him to."

"That's a comfort..." _His mother is prone to sarcasm, Gideon will like her..._ Jace smiles as he has this thought before holding his arm out in front of him.

"I call forth the Sage Owl." A small amount of blue light seeps out of his chest, running the length of his arm and, when reaching his forearm, morphing into a Tawny Owl that gives off a small _**hoot**_.

"Wow!" Roland claps with a laugh. "Do it again, do it again."

"I could teach you how to do it yourself Roland... and much more than that..."

"Really? Can I Mom? Can I, can I, can I?"

The mother sighs. "Turn my son against my choices why don't you... You may not be evil Jace Beleren, but you're certainly manipulative..."

Jace laughs. "Only when I need to be ma'am."

"You know his name but not mine?"

"You weren't in my vision..."

"It's Sandra." Sandra smiles as she extends a hand to Jace.

"You may use my first name; Jace."

"Can I use your first name?" The small boy at the table asks with a cheeky smile.

"No, you call him mister Beleren. I taught you manners now use them."

"Sorry Mom..." The boy hangs his head at being told off.

"If the two of you would get your gear together I'd like to be off... it may have seemed instant, but the trip takes a day externally."

"What do you mean?"

"There'll be some time lag, we leave today, we'll arrive tomorrow at the same time, but it'll have felt instantaneous to us..."

"Oh, so it takes _exactly_ 24 hours?"

"Indeed." Jace extends an arm once more, this time pointed at the kitchen door.

"Open, gates of the great Azorius Guildhall." A much larger stream of blue light flows along his arm and out his hand to the door, swirling when it hits it and opening to form a portal.

* * *

As the three walk through the portal they find themselves in a courtyard. A beautiful fountain sits in the center of the yard.

Gideon is sitting on the ledge of the fountain, watching the tranquil, entrancing waves of the water when he hears a portal open behind him and looks towards it.

"Jace, I see you got the boy... but who's the woman?"

"This master, is Sandra, the boy's mother. It seems my vision won't take place for close to another eight years... the boy is much younger than he was in my vision..."

"Why did you bring the mother?" Sandra steps forward to answer.

"Because Qui-Gon, I wasn't letting your little apprentice here leave _my_ house with _my_ son without taking _me_ along too."

"What did she just call me? Is that some sort of Earthrealm insult?"

"No... She said I was dressed like someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi... I can only assume Qui-Gon is his master..."

"Also played by an actor that looks almost exactly like you." Sandra butts in with a smile. "Sandra Masters, nice to meet you mister..."

"Jura, Gideon Jura." _Great, first Star Wars, then Mortal Kombat... now James Bond..._

"Nice to meet you boss."

"Boss?"

"I told her you would take her on as your secretary, since it's about all she's good for in our realm and I need to keep her close to the boy, but far enough away that he isn't distracted from his training."

"Far enough away?"

"Yes, Roland and I will be going to the Selesnyan Conclave to seek out his second mentor, Ajani Goldmane."

"That doesn't even sound human..."

"He's not, he's a cat warrior."

"Oh, ok... so where is this Selesnyan Conclave?"

"Not far, you and I will stop in to check on their progress twice a month. Until then I have many other things to attend to. But first Jace, these were given to me by the dragon lords."

He hands four necklaces to Jace, each with a different pendant. One representing each dragon; Rith, the awakener. Darigaaz, the igniter. Treva the renewer and Dromar the banisher.

"So the dragons agreed to help? Excellent."

"They've imbued their spirits into those pendants, give him Rith for now, she's easier to commune with. Save Darigaaz until he's a little older, he needs experience with magic in general before dipping into black magic."

"Whoa, black magic? You're teaching my son evil magic? Jace I thought you said you were the good guys?"

"Black magic isn't all evil. There are a lot of drain life spells but most also give life to the caster. Since he can't use blue mana I won't be much help with his Darigaaz magic training, that's where Ajani comes in... But for now we'll get him going on white magic."

"Don't you think you should let him get settled first?"

"As you suggest Gideon. Come Roland, let me show you your quarters."

 **A/N; once again if the font is too small I can change it… not much else to say about this chapter except I didn't realise how short it was… only one scene change (That's what the line breaks are for btw** **)**


	4. As time goes by

Roland's Quarters, one year later.

After teaching him the basics of white healing magic and how to summon smaller creatures like the Suntail Hawk, Jace took Roland to the Selesnyan Conclave, where he was housed and trained by Ajani.

A knock at his door takes his mind from the book that a year ago he would have classed as fiction.

"Who is it?"

"Ajani. Jace wants to see you; I'm to escort you to him."

"Oh, ok. Come in, I'll need to find my other boot." The door opens to a large, broad shouldered and well-toned man with the face of a cat and thick coat of fur. The bridge of the man-cat's nose has a scar across it, made more noticeable by the fact that his nose is the most prominent feature of his face.

"Hey Ajani... I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"What is it little cub?" That was Ajani's name for him; because cats don't have _children_ they have _cubs_.

"Where are you from?"

"Well, you see little cub. I am what's called a Planeswalker, someone who can cross realms, or cause others to cross realms or as we call most of our realms; planes. My home Plane is one called Naya. It is one of the five provinces of Alara, and it's home to many creatures like myself and prominently uses red, white and green mana types."

"So, do you have a mother?" Ajani chuckles at the cub's question.

"Everybody has a mother little one. Mine is, sadly, no longer with us... but she was an amazing cook and I loved her dearly..."

"Oh... sorry..." Ajani smiles at the boy.

"It's alright Roland, you couldn't have known. Besides, it was decades ago. Happened before you were born so I've had time to grieve already. Now come, Jace is waiting." While the two were talking the boy had been searching and had found his boot.

* * *

Selesnya training grounds.

"Master Jace, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I realize I'm interrupting your studies, but I need to test you. It's been a year now and I want to see how well you can handle a battle between two planeswalkers. First Ajani and I will demonstrate, and then you and I will have a duel."

"The rules state that the first player to take three consecutive hits without healing loses. So all you have to do is summon three creatures and tell them to hit me, sounds simple right?"

"Yeah, but you have way more experience than me..."

"True, and I'm glad you can admit it. Many others would bluster their way through that fact, but bear in mind I also can only cast blue and white magic whereas you have access to red, white and green. I assume Ajani has taught you some green spells and how to summon a few creatures?"

"Yes sir, I can't summon anything bigger than a wolf yet but..."

"That's fine it's the spells that really matter..."

"He taught me a couple of red spells too..."

"Good work Ajani, I guess they don't call you the mentor of heroes for nothing..."

"Indeed not." Ajani gives a small nod. "Shall we begin our demonstration?"

"Ok."

"I will start with three creatures; the mighty Loxodon Stalwart, Loxodon Gatekeeper and Loxodon Smiter!"

Ajani holds his arms out and a combination of green and white light flow through him, landing in front of him to morph into the shape of three differently armed elephant humanoids, the gatekeeper has a pike, the smiter; a war hammer and the stalwart is armed with a great mace.

 _Wow, using two different_ _colours_ _of mana to summon three creatures at once! How long will it take before I can do that...?_ Roland thinks to himself dejectedly.

"Interesting tactic, I call forth my own army; I'll summon six Sage Owl's to the battle." Jace holds his arms above his head and blue mana flows through them to form six flying Tawny owls, like the one he summoned in Roland's kitchen almost a full year ago...

"Summoning more monsters than me will not help you my friend, my creatures are stronger..."

"True, but remember, mine can fly which means yours can't hit them unless I let them... So three of my birds will stop your Loxodon's from attacking me by keeping them distracted while my other three attack you."

"And I counter with the magic of Canopy Claws, this spell forces all of your creatures onto the ground, where my Loxodon's can make short work of them. I'll also cast Overrun, making my Loxodon's even stronger and causing them to trample right over your birds and into you!"

A rich emerald light flows from Ajani, splitting in half. One half heads to Jaces birds, flattening them into the ground. The other half flowing around his Loxodon's, making them larger and giving them a green aura.

The Loxodons charge, all at once, trampling over the top of Jace's birds and ploughing into him, knocking him over.

"Congratulations Ajani, you made me look bad..." Jace looks up with a joking smile at his friend Ajani, who laughs in return.

"It's not hard to do my friend... Are you alright?"

"Fine, it'll take more than a couple of Loxodon's to do any real damage to me."

Jace stands, stumbling as he gets up. "Scratch that, I seem to have sprained my ankle..."

"Little cub, care to try your hand at healing a human?"

"What spell should I use?"

Ajani scratches his mane/beard as he ponders the question.

"Life burst should do the trick."

Jace sits on a bench and Roland kneels in front of him, holding his hands up to Jaces ankle.

"Life Burst!" a flow of white mana streams from Roland's hands to Jace's ankle as his bones mend.

The boys shout, coupled with the healing mana, triggers a second vision in Jace's mind.

* * *

A teen girl, wearing a white dress that can only be described as scaled... is knelt above a man lying on the ground. The man in question looks to be in his late thirties, with fair skin and long blond hair.

The girl has light brown hair which is kept in pigtails that end at her shoulders. Her hands are held over the man's chest, where a rich scarlet fluid can be seen to be pouring from him.

 _The man's wounded_ Jace realizes...

"Life Burst!" The girl calls, white mana flowing from her hands. The blood cleared and the wound shrank a little, but it didn't deplete...

"That isn't going to be enough Anna, you need something stronger..." Jace turned at the sound of the new voice to see Roland, in an outfit similar to the one he wore in Jace's last vision, but this one was pitch black, and looked burnt.

 _The first one must have been from Rith, this one is from Darigaaz... but all the dragons gave us to give him were some pendants, how..._ Jace is pulled from his thoughts as he recognizes, at the center of Roland's chest plate; Darigaaz's charm.

 _So the charm gives him not only the power to use the mana of the dragons but use amour from them too?_

"Well what do you suggest Roland, since you're so smart? Michael's dying!"

"Calm yourself Anna, remember Jace's teachings..."

Anna can be seen to visibly calm herself, before snapping her eyes open in realization. "Of course!" She proclaims with a victorious tone in her voice.

 _The Kiss of the Amesha..._ Jace thinks as he sees her lean her face towards "Michael's" and, whispering a small phrase, a glow of blue and white flows from her charm to her mouth as she kisses Michael on the forehead.

From there the mana expands over his whole body and repairs the wound. As Michael rises to a sitting position he checks the stab and sees not even a trace of scarring.

"Impressive... I'd expect nothing less from a pawn of Rias Gremory."

 _There's that name again; Rias... Who is she and why is she so important?_

"Thank you sir... I'll admit that Rias' pawn pieces helped us a little, but the real thanks go to Treva, she's the one that gave me the mana to cast such a powerful spell..."

"Then whoever this Treva is... I owe him thanks."

"Her, Treva the renewer, a female dragon..."

"I don't know that dragon; the name is unfamiliar to me..."

"She's from a different realm, as are all our dragons. I hate to interrupt but do you think we could save this chat for a time we're not under attack?" Roland interrupts the two.

Jace looks around again and sees a small group of goblins attacking them.

 _Raging goblins? What are they doing here?_

"Shock, strike them!" Roland holds his hands out and gathers red mana between them, blasting multiple bolts of lightning at the goblins, hitting each one once and incinerating all of them.

"Nice cast Ro'."

"Thank's Anna. Get Michael back to the group, I'll deal with Zarek..."

 _Who the hell is Zarek?_

"Right." Anna helps Michael to his feet and runs with him to the building east of where they are.

"Zarek! Are you finished trying to kill us yet?"

"Not quite, I'll be done when you're in the ground and Jace's last hope fails him! Speaking of your old master, we seem to have an unwanted visitor... You'll remember this one Jace; Piercing Bolt!"

* * *

The familiar feeling of being impaled courses through Jace as he jolts back to his time and the Selesnya training ground.

"Are you ok Master Jace?"

"Fine little Roland, I had a vision... but it doesn't matter for now I'll deal with it later, first, show me what you can do."

"Alright!" Roland nods and rises from his feet to cross the courtyard.

"Remember the red spells I taught you..." Ajani whispers into his ears.

Roland nods again, he remembers the spells, and he was good at them, better at burn spells than summoning ones...

"I'll start us off with a pack of Lone Wolves." Roland holds his hands out, green mana flowing similarly to how it flowed from Ajani, forming three grey wolves.

"Interesting, I'll summon forth three phantom warriors and cast Coordinated Barrage, this spell destroys a number of creatures you control, up to the same number of Phantom creatures I control, so say goodbye to your wolves."

"I think not Master; I'll counter your Coordinated Barrage with a Triple shot of Lightning Bolt, destroying all of your phantoms before your spell finishes casting!" As Jace moves to cast his spell Roland counters with his own, raising his hands to electrocute all of Jaces monsters in a flurry of red lightning.

Roland staggers a little. "Do not overexert yourself Roland..."

"I'm fine... besides, now that my Wolves can attack I've won!"

"Well done. Of course, I could stop you... But I'll let you have this one. Mostly because you have study to do and I need to meditate..." Jace sits beside the water feature off to the side of their sparring ground, relaxing and attempting to get his vision back.

* * *

Anna sits in an office lobby, waiting with her father to be called into the office.

"Leroy Jackson?"

"C'mon Anna, that's us."

"But dad... he didn't ask for me..."

"Well, I don't want to talk to the guy alone... besides, _you_ know what happened and I want your version of the story not his."

Anna nods, standing and following her father into the Principals office.

 _Judging by her height I'd say she's only about ten... so she's the same age as Roland?_

The girl turns to look back at the fish in the lobby one last time. As she does Jace notices two pendants around her neck...

 _That's Treva and Dromar's charms! But that means that she's going to school... after I find her... So I send the children back that early? Why?_

Jace follows the pair into the office of the Principal.

"I'm sorry Anna... but this sort of behavior is unacceptable, fighting is not tolerated in this school..."

"But he started it!"

"And yet he's in hospital, while you're here without a scratch?"

"I said he started it... I didn't say he was good..."

"And how are you so good?"

"Master Jace has been training me for six years now... he only stopped this year."

 _Wait six years? So since she was four?_

"Anna, you've been at this high school since the beginning of the year and you've been nothing but a headache for me! I'm sorry but this is the final straw. You're expelled..."

 _High school, so she just looks like a ten year old... how old is she then?_

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"I've found a cheap academy you can attend, contacted the principal and given him a glowing recommendation, you can be his problem now... The school is called Kuoh Academy."

"Ok... So why there?"

"It's the cheapest nearby school..."

"Thank you headmaster, for your co-operation..." Her father says standing and shaking the man's hand. Seeing he's ready to leave, Anna does the same.

* * *

 _In other words "fuck you very much." I may not be from Earthrealm but even I could read between those lines..._ Jace chuckles before opening his eyes, having seen all he needs to see.

"Ajani, I'll be back in four days." He stands and heads to the guildgate.

"Open gates of the Great Selesnya Conclave, open into Earthrealm." Jace feeds white mana into the gate, having no green to give it takes more than it would a Selesnyan, but after a while the gate opens and he steps through it.

 **A/N; ok, so apparently this site doesn't recognise underlining when you upload a file so I've got to re underline all my titles... I guess that's a good thing though since it gives me a reason to check each individual file...**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**


	5. There is another

Apartment 8B, 2311 Los Robles Avenue. Pasadena, California

"Anna, hurry up and eat sweetheart you'll be late for school."

"Daddy, I don't want to go today..."

"You had yesterday off Anna, you have to go today, and daddy has work."

"But..." A white light flared and interrupted her argument. Through the light stepped a man in a blue hooded cloak. Jace smiled at the girl with her mouth open wide in shock.

Turning to the girl's father he addresses his next comment to him.

"My name is Jace Beleren."

"Funny, I thought it was Obi-Wan Kenobi..."

 _Why must they all make that joke..?_

"Yes... Roland's mother said the same thing... I've come from the city of Ravnica to ask your help."

"I've never heard of Ravnica..."

"It's not of this world; I am from a different realm."

"Wooooow, a time traveler!" Anna exclaims excitedly.

"Not quite little one, I am what's called a Planeswalker, it's a little different."

"Oh..." Anna goes back to her toast, losing interest in the conversation.

"How old is she?"

"She's nine, turns ten this year."

 _A year and a bit younger than Roland..._

"I told you I need to ask your help... You may not like what I have to ask..."

"What is it?"

"Your daughter... She plays a pivotal role in a war that will spell annihilation or salvation for all mankind and for the realms as a whole..."

"I doubt that very much, she's not a fighter..."

"That can be taught, but more importantly; there's more to war than fighting..."

"So your request is what?"

"I would like to take your daughter back to the Selesnyan Conclave with me; there I would train her in the ways of martial arts... and the ways of magic."

Anna's interest re-piques as she hears the word magic.

"Magic? Like Hermione Granger?"

 _What is it with these people and their movie references..?_ In the year that Jace had been helping train Roland he had heard of many different movies, and also heard how he was different from wizards of movies in many different ways.

"Not quite... We don't need wands." He holds his hand out and summons a Sage Owl to prove his point.

"Wow, it's so pretty..."

 _Don't think I've ever heard it called that before..._

"Can I go Daddy? Please, please, please, please, please..." Anna begs her father to let her go with Jace.

"How do I know you're legit?" Her father asks Jace, still cautiously worried.

"I just proved it to you."

"You pulled a bird out of your sleeve, so what?"

"You'd rather I summon something bigger and potentially frighten your daughter?"

"If you _can_ "summon" things, than summon a dragon. If you're really not from Earth it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's rather presumptuous, lucky for you it's not a problem at all. Wind Drake!" Jace holds his hands in front of his chest and a ball of Mana starts to flow between them, morphing into a very small dragon.

*"I trust, this proof will suffice?" The father nods.

"Will I ever see her again?"

"Yes, I'll bring her back to you in exactly six years. She may not be the same person you once knew, but I'll try not to change too much of her..."

"Anna..." Her father's eyes start to fill as he feels himself getting sadder and sadder at the thought of losing his daughter. "Go with the man..."

"Are you sure daddy?"

"Yes... go on."

Anna gets up from the table and takes Jace's hand.

"Now, let's go Anna. I'd like to introduce you to your new home..."

"OK." Anna smiles up at Jace as he leads her to the portal that he's reopened.

 **A/n: * Sorry, I couldn't resist the Fire Emblem Awakening quote. For those of you who haven't played it, Marth says these words to Chrom in the cut scene before chapter 6 (I won't say anything else for fear of spoilers but it's a cool cut scene so, check it out.)**


	6. Training overdrive

Selesnyan Conclave - three months later

Gideon watches on with mild pride as he watches the boy; Roland, fighting his teacher; Ajani, for the eighth time today.

 _He's persistent, since he got here he's been eager to learn, perhaps we should do this with more of our planeswalkers._ Gideon chuckles to himself as he says this. His now not so new secretary; Sandra, also Roland's mother, looks up from her clip board when she hears him.

"Something funny sir?"

"Nothing Sandra, nothing important anyway. Did you get that letter to Sorin?"

At Jace's request Gideon had contacted Sorin, a high ranking noble in the aristocracy of the Orzhov Syndicate, to help educate Roland in some black mana spells, and also to assist in teaching his other student some white spells that Jace never bothered to learn...

Also at Jace's request, Ajani has refrained from introducing his two students. Jace has decided that the time for that will come when they're older. If he waits 'til the boy turns twelve at the least, there's more chance of him treating her like a little sister, exactly the response that Jace is hoping on.

"I did sir, is he the one who'll be teaching Roland black magic?"

"He is, he'll also teach the new arrival of some healing spells Jace doesn't know. Well done for keeping her under your hat by the way, I commend you for it."

"Thank you sir, it hasn't been easy but since he doesn't ask I've no need to tell him..."

"Indeed, I'd like to keep him in the dark about her for at least another year or so..."

* * *

Ajani and Roland stand a few meters apart, panting as the pair recover from their latest intense battle, Roland countering more than summoning.

"So Ajani? Where's Jace?"

Ajani is caught off guard by the question. "He has other duties he's attending to. Come; see if you can defeat me again."

"I've only beaten you twice, how much payback do you want?"

Ajani laughs. "I don't want payback little cub, I want you to do it again."

"Oh, well than in that case I'll pull out my Shield, Sword and Helm of Kaldra, and when all three are in the same place all I need to do is filter a little more mana into them and it summons the Avatar of Kaldra. A powerful creature made even more powerful by the fact that his equipment automatically attaches itself to him when he's summoned. The Shield makes him and all his gear indestructible. The sword gives him first strike and deathtouch, meaning he attacks before your creatures do and he instantly kills them and the helm... well all that _really_ does is save me from having to summon a creature to carry the sword and shield... But long story short I have an indestructible soldier that can slaughter anything you try to summon..."

Roland holds his hands off to one side, a large collection of silver light appears from him, flowing into one place before gathering and morphing into three different shapes; A steel looking shield with a dip in the top, a long bladed scimitar and a strange ornamental looking helmet appeared, the helmet hovering for a moment before Roland's added mana filled in the blanks to form a silver skinned humanoid, who takes up the shield and the sword in his hands.

"Impressive, just one problem; he has no wings. I'll call forth a fleet of Hellkite Hatchlings, sure they're not very big, but they can fly right over your Kaldra and attack you."

Ajani raises his hands and red mana flows from his hands and morphs mid-air into a small gathering of miniature, baby looking dragons.

"I'll do your trick in response; I'll cast Canopy Claws and Overrun, you know what they do Master Ajani, after all... you taught them to me. Your Dragons are grounded and my Kaldra can trample right over them!"

As the Green mana flowing from Roland traps the dragons on the ground, Kaldra barrels forth and slaughters all of them, hitting Ajani with every slash.

"Well done little cub, you're learning to use the right mana at the right time..."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to call on artifacts, you need colorless mana, which means you can use _any_ color to do it. You anticipated your need for green mana so you used your red and white to summon all of Kaldra..."

"Well, sort of... I actually used a little of all three, I used red for the shield, white for the sword and green for the helm... So I had enough red left to burn your creatures too but I thought I'd finish it quick before you could turn it around..."

"Smart cub. I think we'll call it a day for today, well done, three in nine. That's a 1:3 win rate, better than you were at a month ago."

"Thank you master, if you'll excuse me I need to rest a little." The boy turns and heads back to his dorm.

* * *

Roland's quarters

Looking out his window, Roland sees Jace countering spell after spell, creature after creature as an unseen opponent attacks him.

Peering further down Roland sees a small girl, maybe a year younger than him, casting white and blue magic at Jace, summoning Suntail Hawks and Sage Owls left and right.

 _Wow, who is that? She's better at summoning than I am, that's for sure..._

* * *

Courtyard below Roland's window

"Well done Anna." Jace concedes as the girl finally manages to hit him a third time with her Suntail Hawks.

"Thank you master Jace... I'm still better with healing magic, but you're right, I need to summon since I can't burn, I've got to be able to protect myself at least..."

 _For now, until the boy meets you... then you'll have another to protect you..._ Jace thinks to himself as he watches the small girl panting heavily, her sundress drenched with sweat.

"Are you alright little Anna?"

"I'll be fine Master, just... need to catch my breath..." Anna straightens, using Jace's advice; stand straight when out of breath so your lungs can fill to full capacity.

"Good, we still have to practice your martial arts. Since I'm not so good with hand to hand combat I'll be summoning a creature for you to fight; the Battlewise Hoplite."

Jace flows white and blue mana onto the ground in front of him; it quickly morphs into the form of a muscular Greek soldier.

"Now of course to begin with we'll be teaching you how to fight _without_ weapons, so he needs to lose his too; Disarm."

More blue mana flows from him to his creature and moments later the Hoplite's spear, sword and shield disintegrate. The Hoplite looks slightly disappointed, but not troubled, raising his fists in a ready combat position.

"Now, keep your face guarded, hands up. Fists loose, good..."

The next twenty minutes result in Anna and the Hoplite fighting hand to hand, the Hoplite hitting Anna with every second attack, Anna occasionally getting a lucky hit in below his guard.

Seeing that she's had enough, Jace intervenes.

"Unsummon." A small blue light flows from him to the Hoplite, dissolving him in a similar fashion to his weapons earlier.

"If you ever want to practice alone Anna, the Hoplite is a very cheap cast, it shouldn't be a problem for you... but I will warn you to be careful, I want you to learn, not get hurt..."

"Thank you Master Jace... I think I need to rest for a moment..."

"Go to your quarters for now, we're done for the day. I'll collect you for dinner."


	7. The song remains the same

Roland's quarters.

Roland sits on his bed, reflecting on his latest set of magic sparring. Jace had tested him by making him fight both Jace and Ajani together. The boy had been rightly trounced by the pair of planeswalkers, but afterwards they were almost as exhausted as he was, and that's reward enough for Roland.

 _It's been so long since I've worn them into the ground without beating them... This just means I have to train more._

Over the two years he'd been at the Selesnya Conclave, he had been taught a wide variety of white, green and red spells, even some rather difficult summoning spells.

Ajani had also taught him how to use multiple mana colors to summon single color creatures, in order to avoid exhausting your supply of that one color.

Thanks to Ajani's teachings he can now summon creatures that exceed his mana limits for that creature's color, simply by dipping into his other colors.

 _Jace has called me to the courtyard today, says he has someone he'd like me to meet... I wonder who it could be..._

A year prior, Roland had surprised Ajani, and himself, by using Rith the Awakener's pendant to form a small breastplate and long tailed coat in the middle of the battle. Unsure of how he did it, he'd been unable to do it again, regardless of how often he tried...

"Maybe I should try to summon her... But how, I'm not sure I even have enough mana to do that..."

The boy stands from his bed and holds his pendant in his hands.

"I call on you, Rith, the Awakener..." The pendant glowed as he filled it with mana of all three of his colors, it lifted slightly in his hands before planting itself firmly on his chest and spreading what looked like tree bark outwards from it.

The bark rapidly swarmed over his chest, forming a breastplate. Then it rolled up his body, over his shoulders before seeming to leap from him entirely, flowing as it did to form a long, bark-looking coat.

The coats tail swirls around him as the bark-like magic spreads down his arms to form the sleeves of the coat, and down his legs to form a simple pair of barken greaves.

"Wow..." Roland's voice comes out as barely more than a whisper as Rith the Awakeners amour finishes glowing and dims to a rich mahogany color.

"This is awesome, I've got to show Jace and Ajani!" Roland runs from his room to the mess hall, where Jace asked him to meet them.

"Jace, Ajani, check this out... who's that?" He skids to a halt as he runs up to them, seeing a small, pink haired girl in pigtails standing nervously behind Jace.

 _That's the girl I saw him sparring outside with that one time... He summoned a Hoplite, disarmed it and had it attack her..._

"This is Anna; she is the holder of Treva, the Renewer's pendant..."

"You never told me there was another Dragon master..."

"I'd intended to tell you at a later date, now you're ready to know. I also have a gift for both of you, but first... I see you've figured out how to summon your armour..."

"You knew about the armour?" Roland's disappointed that he still can't seem to surprise his master.

"I did, it was in my vision of you. Now, your gifts, the two of you have been training rigorously these past two years, now for the next step, I've called on a friend from the Orzhov Syndicate; Sorin Markov. He will educate the pair of you in black mana casting..."

"But Master Jace... neither of us can cast black mana..." Anna, who is aware of the limitations of both her dragon and Roland's, interrupts her instructor.

"That's where these come in." Jace holds up the other two pendants the Dragon Lords gave to Gideon; Darigaaz and Dromar.

"For you Roland; Darigaaz, the Igniter. He will not only give you access to black mana, but he'll strengthen your green and red mana reserves and give your burn spells, which you seem to love using... a nice boost."

"And for you Anna; Dromar the Banisher, he'll help with your blue counterspells as well as giving you a black mana pool..."

"Thank you Master Jace, I'll take good care of it..." Anna cradles her new pendant in her hands as she says this. Roland just takes his and puts it around his neck with a nod.

"I should warn you that these dragons are both male and therefore will attract people of the opposite gender... your gender, not theirs." Jace adds his afterthought with a chuckle.

"So does that mean that girls are going to be clinging from me?"

"Pretty much..."

"How horrid... Master, when will Sorin be here?"

 _The boy's picked up on Gideon's flair for sarcasm…_ Jace thinks to himself before answering Roland's question.

"Within the week, he has some small business to attend to first. You'll like Sorin; he has the same sense of humor as Gideon..." Roland nods happily in response. He liked Jace's old master, he was very sarcastic sometimes, but very friendly to Roland.

"Anna, Roland, perhaps the two of you would like to take a walk on the grounds, get better acquainted?"

"OK" The two kids reply simultaneously.

* * *

Selesnyan courtyard

"So Anna, how old are you anyway?"

"I'm twelve, I turn thirteen in a week or two..."

"So you're only about a year younger than me..."

"You're fourteen?"

"Yep, turned fourteen a few months ago."

"Awesome... You're joke about the girls clinging off you... you wouldn't really enjoy that would you?"

"Well... I am a guy after all. The only girl I've seen in two years that I'm not related to is you, and you're tiny... uhh.. no offence..."

Anna giggles, admitting that she is in fact almost a foot shorter than Roland.

"Yeah, but guys have a name for that don't they?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell it to a twelve year old..."

"Aww, c'mon... I'm not as immature as I look y'know!"

Roland sighs. "Fine, but if you repeat this to anyone I'll burn you alive and heal you, just so I can burn you again. Got it?"

Anna looks a little scared at the threat Roland poses. She nods nervously. "Yeah... I got it."

"Guy's do have a name for shorter girls, well they have a couple actually but, back in San Fran, we called girls your height walking blow jobs... of course that's a reference to girls your height that are the same age as the guys that call them that... you're not one of those.. you're just... y'know, young."

Anna giggles at Roland's nervousness. "Roland, I've been here since I was ten, well, a little before that actually. So I'm not sure if you've noticed but I have no clue what a blow job is, let alone one that can walk..."

"Oh." Roland can be seen to physically relax.

"So... what's a blow job?" Anna asks with such innocence that Roland almost does a double take.

"W-what?"

"I said, what is a blow job?"

"I'm not telling you _that_."

"You don't know either do you? You were just repeating what older kids used to say around you..." Anna giggles again.

"I do know, I'm just not telling _you_. Jace would kill me... never mind what Treva would do if she ever found out what we were talking about..."

"Why would Treva care, we're just talking..."

"Alright, fine... but no more questions after this ok, I'll tell you what it is but then you drop it ok?"

"Ok." Anna nods with a smile at her companion.

"A blow job is basically when a girl puts a guys..." Roland mumbles under his breath; "I've got no idea what _you_ call it..." before raising his voice. "A guy's _thing_ in their mouth and... well, pretty much pretends that it's a lollipop."

"Wow... So she sucks on the guy's penis?"

Roland nearly falls over as he stumbles in response to her abruptness.

"Where the heck did you learn that word?"

"Jace has been teaching me science and everything else, hasn't he been teaching you science and math and stuff?"

"Yeah... but I didn't think he'd teach you _male_ anatomy..."

"Well... did he teach you female?"

"No..." Roland looks a little dejected at the thought that his master may have been favoring the other student.

"Well than maybe male anatomy is all he knows... let's face it, he doesn't exactly boast about his... what's the word... prowess with women..."

"Huh... didn't think of that, here I thought he might be favoring you..."

"Well maybe he is." Anna gives her new magic partner a teasing smile.

Roland looks at the girl's cheeky grin and returns it with an evil one of his own. "Oh yeah?" He closes the slight distance between them and starts tickling the younger girl.

"Anna, I have a confession to make..."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're going try hitting on me now..."

"What do you mean _now?_ You were expecting me to before?"

"Well..." Roland gives her a slight glare as he helps her up from the ground.

"Wow... No, my confession is that I saw you and Jace training a few years ago."

"Ok, and?"

"Well... your summoning ability improved way faster than mine did..."

"Really? I just learnt the summoning spells because, as master Jace says; I need to be able to protect myself..." Roland smiles at his small friend.

"Not anymore you don't, now you've got me to keep you safe."

"I heard Jace say you fight well with burn spells?"

"I can summon creatures and artifacts too but I'm best with burn magic. Lightning more than fire but that's just personal preference, I don't want to risk setting my clothes ablaze mid-cast."

"You've been taught how to cast artifacts? I haven't." Anna pouts at the fact that her instructors have been holding back.

"That's because you can't use red mana so they didn't bother teaching you, they didn't teach me counterspells so..."

"I guess you're right, but I can't use burn spells so why would they hold back the artifacts, it's not like they're all red." Anna folds her arms petulantly.

"Maybe they need more concentration, besides, Ajani only taught me _about_ artifacts, he didn't teach me how to cast them. I learnt that myself, I spend pretty much all my free time studying..."

"Oh... maybe I should have done that too than..."

"What do you do with your spare time?"

"I explore the grounds; I spend a lot of time with the elven children in the woods over there."

She points to the tree line off in the distance; the only notable landmark between them and the woods is a large river with a majestic looking stone bridge over it.

* * *

One week later.

The pair of children have been called to the courtyard where Roland normally spars with his mentors.

"Now, I have been holding back your martial arts training Roland, because when you got here you were so adept at casting I figured you don't need it. I'm hoping your presence will help Anna get stronger at her casting, so let's give her a demonstration of how a battle is fought _without_ blue mana. Ajani, if you will..." Jace steps off to the side, coaxing Anna to join him by patting the bench beside him.

"Come little cub, let's give the two a show. Show me how your summoning is coming along..." Roland nods.

"Alright Ajani, you asked for it... I'll summon the Soldier Replica." Silver light flows from Roland, forming a golden humanoid with a long spear, straight silver hair and spiked amour.

"Next I'll equip him with the Whispersilk Cloak, Golem-Skin Gauntlets, the Loxodon Warhammer and the Sword of Kaldra." Roland's mana turns from silver to almost platinum as he flows an immense amount through him onto his replica.

When the mana finishes forming the replica is almost invisible, what can be seen is a floating pair of crimson colored gauntlets, one wielding a large warhammer that looks like it has a small mountain on the end of it, and the other is holding an ornate, thin bladed, scimitar.

"Now I know that our rules state that it takes three hits to win, but my creature is unblockable and the only mana of my four reserves I haven't used yet is red, so you can bet anything you summon will get burnt to death and my guy can attack unhindered. How about we just call that game Master?"

Ajani chuckles. "Indeed it is game my little cub, but you are not the winner of this game. I cast the Circle of protection Red, now anything red is ineffective against me and my creatures, meaning you can't burn them."

Ajani flows white mana around him, which then forms a red circle on the ground.

"I'll then cast a spell I know you won't like, you see; while your creature may be spell-proof thanks to your cloak, the cloak itself isn't, nor is any of its other equipment. Naturalise." Ajani spreads his arms wide and green mana flows from him into the ground below him, springing up around the soldier, large brown vines crush the creature's cloak.

"And now it's not hidden, I can Naturalise it too." More green mana flows and Ajani's vines squeeze the golden soldier until he too is destroyed.

"Now, like you I've taken care of what mana to use, since all I've got left is my own red mana, I'll use my fleet of Hellkite Hatchlings to wipe you off the map."

Ajani raises his arms to the sky and a stream of red mana forms a group of five small dragon cubs. As the group of dragons swoop in to attack Roland, they launch a barrage of fireballs at him.

The fireballs, much to Ajani's surprise, are deflected.

"You really shouldn't monologue so much Master, while you were talking my mana reserves refilled enough for me to dip into my red mana _and_ my white, and cast a Circle of Protection Red myself!"

"Now, I still have enough red mana to end this; I'll use my red and green reserves to summon a pack of Lone Wolves." Roland's arms shoot forth and as red and green mana intertwine from between his fingers they morph into a group of four large Timber wolves, already running and ready to attack a now defenseless Ajani.

As the four beasts attack in tandem, Ajani lets each one get a small strike to symbolize a hit before grabbing them by the throat and fighting back, snapping each of the first threes necks.

As the fourth pounces, he catches it between the jaws, one hand on its upper and one on its lower, and rips them away from each other, tearing the top of its head off as it fades into a small pool of used mana.

Roland gasps before collapsing in near exhaustion; Anna gets up and rushes to his side.

"Roland, are you alright?"

He looks up at her with a weak smile. "I'm fine, Ajani just made me over extend a little that's all..."

"Oh." Jace gets up from the bench and places a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Now is the time for me to teach you a very powerful healing spell Anna, not only will this heal Roland, it will also rejuvenate him, and restore his mana reserves completely..."

"Wow, there's a spell that powerful? What's it called?"

"It's called the Kiss of the Amesha." Anna starts to blush at the implications in the spells name.

"K-k-kiss?"

"Don't worry it's just a peck on the forehead, but it's a very powerful spell and it needs white _and_ blue mana, so you'll need to concentrate very hard."

Roland looks relieved. "Why are _you_ so relieved little cub? I thought you wanted girls fawning over you." Ajani makes this comment with a smile on his face and a laugh in his voice.

"Well... Yeah, but not Anna... she's not exactly my type..."

"Oh really? Don't forget I'm the one that's about to heal you mister so choose carefully when you tell me why..."

"Umm... well, you mean besides the fact that you have pink hair?"

"What's wrong with pink? I like my hair..." Anna pouts before Jace interrupts their conversation.

"Focus Anna, concentrate. Just like every other spell, visualize it."

Anna's pendant starts to glow with blue and white mana as she focuses on casting the Kiss of the Amesha, the mana makes its way from her chest to her lips and she leans in to softly kiss Roland on the forehead.

Roland's eyes, which 'til now were half closed with exhaustion, open wide as though he's been hit with an adrenaline shot.

"Wow, that's an awesome spell, I feel better already."

"Good. Now, Anna. Eat this." Jace hands the small girl a slice of bread, folded in half.

"What is this Master Jace?"

"It's a Tuna sandwich. Some foods can be used to restore our mana reserves, of course, the more depleted our mana is, the more food we need so it's better to use magic to do so if possible. Better for the waistline at least..."

"Why Tuna?"

"Foods that restore certain mana are very specific, in order to restore that mana, the food has to be native to the place that represents the mana, plains for white, swamp for black, mountain for red, island or ocean for blue, and forest or wild for green. Basically the only food that restores black mana is mushrooms, pretty much any farm grown vegetable will restore red mana, fruit and game meat like deer and rabbit will restore green mana. White mana can be restored with grains, hence the bread and blue can be restored with fish, hence the tuna."

"Makes sense, but why do I need my mana back?"

"Because now I'm going to be teaching the pair of you some white spells that Jace doesn't know, and some black magic." Unnoticed to the group a man in a black suit has entered the courtyard he has a short half-cape draped over one shoulder*. The man has white hair, red eyes and ashen skin.

"Sorin, good to see you." Jace smiles as he extends a hand to the vampire aristocrat.

"You too Jace, it seems you've been busy. Training the next generation of plainswalker are we?" Sorin responds with a lopsided grin as he shakes Jace's extended hand.

"Contingency plans in case my vision comes to pass."

"What vision?"

"Uprising."

* * *

Later that night

The first spell Sorin teaches the two is Doom Lance, Roland is excited at the idea of a spell that can destroy almost anything. Anna on the other hand is not so pleased.

To reassure her of the fact that kill spells aren't a bad thing, Sorin teaches Anna and Roland a couple of white destruction spells.

Roland is surprised, his surprise is the reason he now sits on his bed, reading a book on white magic, looking for more spells that can be used against opponents.

Hearing a knock on the door, Roland puts a fold into the corner of the page he's reading and gets up to answer it.

He's surprised to see the short, pink haired form of Anna standing in his doorway.

"Oh, hey Anna. What's up?"

Anna shrugs.

"Just thought you might want to hang out. Somewhere bright… 'til sunrise…"

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Roland smiles mockingly at the small girl in front of him.

"Teenage girls do not have nightmares! … But yeah…"

Roland chuckles at her before stepping aside to let her into his room. Waving a hand at the nearby candle it burns brighter as a small stream of red mana flows from him to it in the form of a minute spark.

"So, what's up?"

"It's silly… just; keep me company 'til sunrise?"

"You had a dream about Sorin didn't you..?"

"Yeah… He was just so creepy, the way he leered at me… it's like he wanted to take me home, unwrap me and eat me for dinner…"

"Please.. The size you are, you'd be a snack at the most."

"Hey!" Anna's cheeks puff up in frustration as Roland teases her.

"Maybe a really tasty desert. Y'know like those ones you can't eat too much of or you'll get really sick because they taste so good you just know you wouldn't be able to stop eating…"

Anna giggles as Roland tries to make her feel better with his ramblings. The pair while away the time until morning by chatting about what they'd learned since leaving their homes behind.

Roland was shocked at the difference between the two, while he'd been thoroughly facinated by all things Magic and spent all of his free time (that he didn't spend with his mother of course) studying.

Anna on the other hand spent all of her free time exploring the conclave and meeting the locals, in the time she'd been there she'd already made friends with ten of the local elven children, and eight of the local human children.

When Roland questioned her on her lack of Nacatl (Ajani's race, though Roland still couldn't pronounce the word right, much to Ajani's amusement) friends, her response was that she couldn't look at them without feeling guilty for wanting nothing more than to pet them like the cats they are.

 **A/N; those of you who are re-reading this, yes there** _ **was**_ **a lime in here originally, but I removed it simply due to the age of the participants. Some people may like that sort of thing but I just don't want to risk being slandered for writing it. (For those of you who feel the need to point out my lemons in my other stories, I'd like to point out that in the country I reside in the participants of said lemons are all consenting** _ **adults**_ **in that respect)**

 ***in regards to the cloak, picture the one worn by Ezio Auditore in Assassin's Creed 2/Brotherhood/Revelations**


	8. Kuoh Academy

**Chapter seven – Kuoh Academy**

Three years later

Jace meets with Roland, Anna and their two other mentors; Ajani and Sorin, for breakfast.

"Anna, I believe today is a special day for you, do you remember why?"

Anna shakes her head, causing her now brunette (to use her words; she outgrew the pink) pigtails to bounce around her face.

"Today marks the eve of the day, six years ago that I took you from your father's apartment."

"So I'll have been here six years exactly tomorrow. Why does that make _today_ special?"

"Because today is the day you say goodbye to this plane. Tomorrow you will return to Earthrealm."

"WHAT?!" Anna and Roland cry out in tandem.

"Why am I going back?"  
"Why does she get to go back?"

The two questions overlap each other.

"You're going back because I told your father I would return you in exactly six years, and you Roland will be going back too."

"But my mother's all I had in Earthrealm, where will I sleep?"

"I'll arrange for all that when the three of us get to Japan."

"Japan? But neither of us speak Japanese…"

"There's a spell for that, it teaches you every language of the plane*, but we'll have to wait 'til we get there to cast it because it won't work here, all you'll learn is Elven which is not that different to English…"

"Oh ok, what time do we leave?"

"Sunrise."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Selesnya guildgate 0600

"Have the two of you got your gear packed?"

"Yes master. If I may; why are Anna and I being sent to different schools? I can't protect her if I never see her..."

"That issue will resolve itself in time."

"So in other words, you had a vision of one of us getting expelled and sent to the others school and you want it to happen..."

"Exactly. Not to worry little Roland, all will work out."

"Except you've got me living in a homeless shelter... You couldn't have talked Anna's dad into letting me stay with them?"

"No, that will resolve itself too."

"I don't suppose you're willing to tell me how?"

"You'll see." Jace smiles enigmatically as he opens the gates to Anna's house.

Exiting the portal the three find themselves face to face with Anna's father.

"You said you'd have her back to me in exactly six years Jace. I was expecting her yesterday!"

Jace looks at Anna's father calmly before replying.

"My apologies, I forgot about the time lag, we actually left this time yesterday."

"Right. Sure you did..."

Anna comes to her master's defence.

"It's true. The portal takes 24 hours, to the second, to reach it's destination. No matter where it's going."

"Anna... Don't be so formal, come give daddy a hug." The man holds his arms out for a hug from his daughter, but Anna hesitates... she hasn't seen the man in six years and he wants to return to the level of affection they shared when she was ten.

The thought almost makes her violently ill**.

"No thanks... _Dad_ , I think I'd rather go unpack..."

The man lowers his hands dejectedly before pointing the girl to her room.

"Anna, a moment. Your father will need the benefits of this spell too. Accumulated Knowledge*."

Anna, Roland and her father hold their heads in pain as a flood of knowledge drowns through them.

"Ah, Jace. What the fuck? You said it wouldn't hurt."

"It normally doesn't, this plane must have more languages than most..."

"Ya think? It's got over two hundred you moron!" Anna's father hurls insults at Jace in multiple languages, if only to prove his point.

"Calm down dad, the pain's gone now. I'm certain Jace-sensei didn't mean for it to hurt. Like he said it doesn't normally. Anyway I'm going to go unpack, I'll see you later guys."

"Right, we should get you to your new home Roland."

* * *

"Master..."

"Yes Roland?"

"... This is an abandoned church..."

"Yes."

"You want me to live in an abandoned church..."

"Why not?"

"Hmmm... Maybe because it's an abandoned church!"

Jace looks down to his student in confusion.

"You're just repeating yourself... An abandoned building is a perfectly acceptable place to live."

"Maybe, if the abandoned building at least has running water!"

Jace's look turns from confusion to frustration.

"You're a Planeswalker Roland, _make_ the water."

"... Right. Forgot I could do that..."

"Mhmm." Jace shakes his head at the boy while leading the way into the church.

"Not bad, could use a coat of paint, and I really need to rearrange the furniture but, not bad..."

"Right, I'll leave you to get settled, your school is over there."

Jace points to a building outside of the window.

"Ok, so first day's tomorrow right? How do I pay for all of this?"

"Yet another problem that will correct itself."

"How?"

"You end up in service to the daughter of the man that runs the school."

"In service..?"

"Indeed."

"...You're not going to tell me how or why are you?"

"Nope."

Roland sighs before placing his duffel bag on a pew and collapsing beside it.

* * *

Kuoh Academy

A hand runs through red hair as the girl dries herself off.

"Bujou, your uniform's dry."

"Thank you Akeno."

The girl smiles into the small vanity mirror set up in the bathroom of her club's building.

"Hello? Is this the occult research club?"

"It is, are you a new student here at Kuoh? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

The red haired girl looks up from her mirror as she hears Akeno speaking to someone.

"I am, my name is Roland Masters. I'm new here and I was interested in joining your club."

"I'm sorry to tell you that our roster is full at the moment."

"Akeno."

The pair turn to see the red haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Bujou, your clothes..."

Akeno hands the uniform in her hand over to the girl who's wearing naught but a towel. The girl looks at Roland appraisingly.

"You've yet to comment..."

"On what?"

"You're really not bothered by the fact that I'm wearing nothing but a towel? Most boys I know would've at least made a comment by now..."

"I'm not most boys."

"And what makes you any different?"

The girl crosses her arms over her chest in disbelief.

"My training."

* * *

 _Jace sits down beside Roland in the abandoned church._

 _"Tomorrow morning, when you get to school. Try to find out what you can about a young woman called Rias Gremory. This girl is not what she seems young Roland, while you are to keep your training and your knowledge of Magic a secret to any you meet. Rias and those she trusts can be told."_

 _"What's so special about this Rias?"_

 _"She isn't human, that's all I'll say."_

* * *

"What did you say your name was?"

Roland's flashback almost causes him to miss Towel-girl's question.

"My name is Roland Masters."

"Nice to meet you Roland, I'm Rias Gremory. As my vice-president here mentioned we are currently full.."

Roland calmly hooks his thumbs into his pockets, wandering slowly to lean on the back of a couch. Looking down at his feet he tilts his head up to look at Rias.

"I asked around, the club only has five members, the two of you included and the fifth is apparently a closet shut-in that hasn't left the school grounds for three years and was adopted into the club from his middle school..."

"You've done your homework... what else do you know?"

"I know about you, Lady Rias. I know that you're not human, and I know that you never have been."

Rias is so shocked at Roland's statement that she almost drops her grip on the towel she's wearing.

"Who told you that?"

"My master, Jace Beleren."

Rias' eyes widen slightly as he says this name and this time she _does_ drop her towel.

"Bujou, your towel..."

"Not now Akeno! You're _Jace Beleren's_ pupil?"

 _How does she know about Jace..?_ "Yes, I am."

* * *

 _"Rias."_

 _"Yes father?"_

 _Lord Gremory sits at his desk with his fingers interlocked, elbows resting upon it._

 _"There's to be a new transfer student, I was just contacted by his trainer as a courtesy to inform me that he'll be attending and joining not only your club but your peerage."_

 _"What? Father he can't make those sorts of demands..."_

 _"He can if he's one of the most powerful magical beings in this world or any other... And I'm talking about the boy there, not his master."_

 _"No way, you mean he's stronger than you?"_

 _"Yes, and he's stronger than your brother, Sona's sister and the other two Maou's, combined."_

 _"But, only the holders of the Longinus are that powerful..."_

 _"This boy is something called a Planeswalker, he knows magic we are incapable of even trying to comprehend..."_

 _"I don't believe that in the slightest, but what is this boy's name?"_

 _"The man didn't say. The only name he told me was his own; Jace Beleren."_

* * *

"Your master claims you're a powerful magic user. Prove it, and I'll allow you to join the club."

Roland mentally sighs.

"How?"

"What sort of magic can you use?"

"All sorts of magic."

Rias puts on her uniform, leaving Roland to wait patiently for her to request a spell from him.

Once she's fully clothed she turns to the boy and places her hands on her hips.

"Some of the most powerful and most difficult magic to cast is summoning magic; most people can't summon more than one type of creature at once."

"Oh, that's simple."

Roland steps back and holds his arms out, from his pendant red and white mana flow over his chest, the red stream goes down one arm, the white down the other.

When the mana reaches his hands, the red mana forms an orb and morphs into a small dragon; a Hellkite Hatchling. The white mana follows suit, morphing into a Suntail Hawk.

"I trust, this proof will suffice?"

Roland unknowingly echoes Jace's words from when he recruited Anna.

"Indeed, but if that's all you can do than you're not very useful to me..."

 _Useful for what..?_ "That is far from the extent of my abilities."

A stream of black mana flows across his chest and down both arms. When it reaches his hands the mana turns to a stream of black vines, constricting around both creatures and destroying them both completely.

Akeno is both impressed and shocked.

"What was that?"

"It's a spell that one of my masters taught me, it's called Tendrils of Darkness."

Rias waves a hand dismissively.

"Whatever, it's sufficient. Welcome to the club."

"What happened to the full roster?"

"It just opened up. Every member of this club is a Devil, that's why we claim the roster is full. Every Devil in the club is a part of my peerage."

"What's a peerage?"

"I can't explain fully since Devils are a very secretive race. But the general idea is that every member of a peerage is represented by a chess piece, I am the _**King**_ of our peerage. Akeno here is the _**Queen**_ ; the other three members of the club are my _**Knight**_ , _**Bishop**_ and _**Rook**_. You'll get the chance to meet them in about twenty minutes when they get here from class."

"Why are you two not in class..?"

"We're third years, third year students get one less class than first and second years, Akeno and I chose the same classes so we'd always have our free lesson spaces together, today's free lesson happened to fall on the last lesson of the day. So here we are."

"Fair enough. You're not going to force me to join this _peerage_ thing of yours are you?"

"I force no-one to do what they don't want to. Being my _**Bishop**_ would enhance your magical abilities, but you may be too powerful for my piece to reincarnate."

Roland reaches into his shirt and pulls out his two dragon pendants.

"I doubt it, my power is not my own. It comes from these."

"What are they?"

Akeno walks over to Roland and peers curiously at his pendants; Rith and Darigaaz.

"They're the symbols of two of the five primordial dragons."

"I've never heard of the _Primordial_ dragons before..."

"They're not of this plane. The symbol of Darigaaz strengthens my burn spells, so my destruction magic I guess you would call it. Rith is known as the Awakener and Jace didn't really explain what she strengthens, but I can only presume she strengthens summoning magic."

"So each dragon has their own uses, why don't you have all five?"

"One shares a connection with the reasons I'm here; the Izzet guild, Nicol Bolas, and his apprentice Tezzeret. The other two went to my partner Anna."

"Oh, you've got a partner. That's a shame..."

Roland looks confused for a moment before realising her assumption.

"Not that sort of partner, she's my partner-in-arms. She was recruited to help fight against the revolution, just like I was."

"So why are you here if you're supposed to be fighting a revolution in your... what did you call it? Plane?"

"Yes plane and I was sent here because my master foresaw that I would join your peerage. As much as I don't want to he insists that it will be necessary."

Rias looks slightly offended at that.

"Why don't you want to join my peerage?"

"No offence intended Lady Rias, I just don't do well when I'm hamstrung by superiors."

Akeno chuckles at his comment.

"Rias doesn't hamstring us, as long as we do what is asked of us by her, we're free to pursue whatever other course of action we wish. As long as it isn't suicidal of course, Rias would never forgive herself if she let one of her peerage die needlessly."

"Well that's comforting, but I'll pass unless it really does prove necessary..."

The door behind them opens and Roland turns to see a small white haired girl walk in with a blond boy roughly his height beside her.

"Hello..." The boy looks at Roland in confusion.

"Don't worry pretty boy, you haven't been replaced. You're still the only _**Knight**_ in the peerage."

The blond's eyes widen as Roland says this.

"How does he know I'm a _**Knight**_ Rias?"

"I didn't tell him what either of you are, I told him about the pieces but that was just his assumption..."

"And an accurate one at that, let's see if I can get two for two... You're a little short for a _**Bishop**_." Roland looks at the white haired girl with a slight teasing smile. One she returns with a glare.

"You're right, I am."

"Ahh, so you're Rias' _**Rook**_."

"Yep."

Roland looks at Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Rooks are the Tank pieces of Chess, why make your only rook such a small girl?"

Roland is shocked when he feels a rather hard punch on his shoulder, one that sends him flat on his face and throws him into the table.

Rolling onto his back he groans in pain.

"Oww... See that would've hurt so much more coming from the pretty boy than the short-ass."

In the blink of an eye the blond has pulled a sword out of god knows where and the girl has Roland on his feet and in a headlock while the blond lines the blade up with his neck.

"Can I kill him now Rias?"

"No Kiba, put the sword away. Koneko, let him go."

"Of course Bujou."

The small girl; Koneko, drops Roland unceremoniously, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Oww, they might be quick to anger but they follow orders well. You've taught them nicely lady Rias."

"Who the hell is this guy Bujou?"

"He's the new club member."

"Wait, he's a devil?"

"No, not yet."

"And unless I have to, not at all."

"What have you got against devils?"

"Nothing, but if they're anything like the devils of my world they're incredibly susceptible to holy magic."

"We are, but I'm sure a skilled magician such as yourself has some protection spells that work on Holy magic."

"That's true, but I'd still rather not unless I need to..."

* * *

Anna sits at her desk in the corner of the room. Being fluent in Japanese didn't stop her from being a Gaijin. It's alright for Roland, he's a dude. But when you're a Gaijin _and_ a girl, it gets tough. By the time the teacher finished introducing her, half the guys wanted to jump her bones and the other half were joining the entire classes population of girls in wanting her dead.

Suffice to say she'd yet to make any friends in her school, in fact she'd come close to fisticuffs with a couple of the girls.

This was _not_ going to be a good school for her.

The lunch break comes swiftly and Anna, wanting to leave the gaze of her whole class, heads to the cafeteria to buy her lunch.

She had insisted on buying lunch rather than letting her father make it, she was already enough of a Gaijin, she didn't need to bring a western lunch to school to rub it in...

"Welcome, how may I help you?" the lunch lady gives Anna a massive grin as she gives the traditional Japanese store greeting.

"Can I get a bowl of Udon...? That's all thank you." Anna replies after taking a moment to look at the menu and decide what she wants.

"Certainly, one moment."

Anna waits for her meal and when she receives it she hands over the correct change to pay for it.

Finding an empty table, Anna sits by herself and starts to eat her food.

 _"What's troubling you my dear..?"_

Anna looks around when she hears the voice. "What was that...?" She mutters to herself.

 _"That was me... Treva. I couldn't speak to you in Ravnica because your talisman was too close to my body, but now that you're in another plane, we can converse as much as we wish. So I'll ask again; what's troubling you Anna?"_

Anna sighs at Treva's sudden appearance.

 _"You couldn't have found a way to warn me about this before I left..? You nearly killed me..."_

 _"My apologies, I could find no way to contact you in Ravnica, being a dragon I can't exactly send letters..."_

 _"Right, its fine I guess... And there's nothing troubling me, I'm just annoyed that I have to be the outsider again..."_

 _"Well, it'll all work out. Trust me."_

 _"What are you, Omnipotent?"_

Anna hears Treva laugh in her head.

 _"For such a young mortal, your sense of humour is rather impressive. I'm not omnipotent. But I am very old, and history has a habit of repeating itself quite often. Many of history's heroes were forsaken by the citizens of their own cultures."_

 _"So you're saying I'll be a pariah. How is that a good thing?"_

 _"You'll have to wait and see... in fact, here's one such reason coming now..."_

Anna looks up from her bowl of noodles and her silent conversation.

"Hello." Standing across the table from her is a Japanese girl. Not one from her class, but from the looks of it, one from her year.

"I'm sorry to disturb your lunch but... My friend and I were wondering; Are you American?"

Anna finds herself sighing at the predictable question.

"I was born in California..."

"How long have you been in Japan?" The girl looks genuinely curious, not like the girls in class that have been teasing Anna since the start of school.

"I've only been here for a couple of days. Dad and I didn't move until my transfer came through." It was the story she rehearsed with her father and Jace before going to this school.

"Wow, that's cool... your Japanese is flawless... did you study it for long overseas?"

"I've been studying it since I was eleven. So about five years now..."

The girl's jaw nearly drops.

"You're kidding? You're so good at it, how did you pick it up so quickly?"

Anna shrugs in response, another question she and Jace rehearsed. "I'm just good with languages, that's all..."

"So you're one of those super smart people? Wow... umm, I know you're comfortable here.. At least you look it. But, would you like to eat lunch with me and my friend?"

She gestures over to another girl with short (her father would call it dyke) hair who is looking over at the two of them with a nervous gaze, waving happily when she notices the pair looking at her.

"Uh, are you sure it's alright?"

"It's fine, it's fine. C'mon." The girl practically steals Anna's tray and carries it over to the table she and her friend are sat at.

Anna decides that it's either join the two girls, or go without lunch, so she follows the tray thief to her table.

"Hey, I'm Aiko. I'm in your class, but I don't think you noticed me, I'm like the only girl that _didn't_ talk to you when you were introduced."

Anna smiles at the girl with "dyke" hair and waves.

"Anna. Nice to meet you Aiko, I'm glad to meet someone in my class that doesn't hate me... or want to get in my pants."

Aiko laughs at Anna's comment and introduces her friend after responding with matching humor.

"You're not wearing pants, but if you were... Hah, just kidding. This is my girlfriend Yuki, you met her when she stole your lunch. She's pretty forward when it comes to making friends. But she's an amazing girl, inside and out."

"Wow, so you two are an openly gay couple? That's ballsy in this school, from what I've noticed the general public doesn't much like people that are different..."

"Yeah, we get picked on a little so if you want to improve your popularity we'll understand if you get up and leave... you can even make some comment about me hitting on you if you think it'll help make you look normal?"

Aiko and Yuki smile at Anna. It's the friendliest smile she's seen since leaving her elven friends in Ravnica.

"No way! I don't care about my reputation, my popularity or whatever.. You two are literally the only two girls... the only two _students_ that've said anything nice to me since I got here... I'm staying right where I am!"

Yuki and Aiko look like they're about to start crying.

"Oh... Anna, that's the nicest thing anyone at this school's ever said to us..."

"Yeah, it was awesome alright... It's nice to see a girl that doesn't run in fear from us just because we're gay."

Anna shakes her head, causing her plaits to whip around her head from the speed she's moving it.

"No way, I had tons of gay friends in..." _I was about to say Ravnica... oops._

"In California. They're everywhere there, guys and girls both."

Anna's smile causes her new friends to think she's trying to hide something.

"Uhh Anna, what's up..?"

"Hmm? Nothing's up..." Anna sighs.

"Alright, I'll be straight with you... uhh, no pun intended. I've got a secret, but I can't _tell_ it to you, I have to show it. Because if I tell it, you won't believe it. It's too fantastical, but if I show it to you, if I prove it... then you'll believe."

The two girls look at each other, then to Anna, and nod decisively.

"Ok, let's go."

Anna whines.

"Can I finish my noodles first..?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry, I thought you'd finished already... So Yuki, babe, what do you want to do after school?"

"I don't know Aichan, I think I might want to go to the movies, or the park... something like that. But I might change my mind by the end of the day..."

"Do you guys hang out after school every day?"

Anna's eating her noodles fervently, but tries to stay in the conversation without seeming rude to her new friends. So as she looks up to Aiko and Yuki with a smile and a mouthful of noodles the girls giggle at her and respond to her question.

"Yeah, we spend pretty much all the time together. All of our classes are together.. Well, except for our home room. We hang out after school and on weekends too, we even do the sleepover thing sometimes."

"That's cute. How long have you two been a couple?"

"Oh Yuki and I have been together since elementary school. I mean we only started _dating_ a couple of years ago, but we've been friends since first grade."

Anna heaves a sigh as she finishes her lunch.

"This school has a lot of things wrong with it, but its cafeteria is _not_ one of them!"

The three girls share a laugh before Yuki and Aiko remind Anna that she has something to show them and they head to the back of the school's dojo.

"So, what is it you want to show us?"

"Ok, first of all, do you two believe in magic?"

The couple shares a skeptical glance before shaking their heads.

"Ok, well I'm about to prove it's real."

Yuki laughs.

"What're you going to do? Pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

Anna shakes her head with a smile.

"Nope, I'm going to summon a Battlewise Hoplite." Anna holds her hands out and a flow of blue mana pours from her pendant to the floor between her hands, taking on the form of a Greek soldier.

"Wow, that's awesome."

The Greek man raises an eyebrow at Yuki as she says this, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

He says something in Ancient Greek and smiles, Anna laughs at what he says.

"Wait, you understood what he said?" Aiko looks at Anna with widened eyes.

"Yeah, he made a joke about never being called that before, and not understanding the new 'slang' that kids use these days… I have a confession Yuki, I didn't study Japanese at all, certainly not since I was 11. In fact, that's when I started studying Magic. When we got here a couple of days ago my master used a spell called Accumulated Knowledge, it teaches anyone in the vicinity every language of a realm, or planet in this case. But I'm not going to use it on you two because it teaches dead languages too and because there are so many languages on Earth, it hurts a little… Besides, I don't want to risk anyone nearby getting hit with it…"

"Oh, that's fine Anna. We don't need to understand him anyway…. Speaking of him; what're we going to do about a random Greek soldier that looks like he came from the battle of Thermopylae standing in the middle of the school grounds in modern Japan?"

Yuki tilts her head as she says this, smiling apologetically at the Hoplite, as if saying 'sorry for talking about you like you're not here.'

"Oh that's easy. See you later Delius; Unsummon." A little more blue mana comes from Anna's pendant, engulfing the Hoplite, who she seems to have named Delius, and melting him.

"Oh my God Anna! Did you just kill him?"

"No, no, I just sent him back to the sub-dimension he came from."

Jace had explained this to Anna when she reacted similarly during one of her sparring sessions, being more awake than her first training session she had asked him the same question, which had resulted in a lengthy and complicated lecture on the theories of physics.

"Oh, that sounds….. Complicated."

"Long story short, he's not dead, he's living happily with his wife in ancient Greece, and has no idea what's happened because no time passes for him between when I summon him and when I Unsummon him."

 **A/N; *No this spell is not made up, it is an actual spell in the Magic the Gathering TCG, it's actual effect is "Draw a card, then draw cards equal to the number of cards named Accumulated Knowledge in all graveyards" so you can see why I changed it, since draw and discard effects are unnecessary when they don't use cards. So I may find and change other draw or discard effect cards (For example I might find a discard effect card and change it to make it a 'confuse target' spell)**

 **** for those of you who assumed childhood sexual abuse at this comment, congratulations; you have a mind that's almost as twisted as mine… you also get a cookie.**


End file.
